Annie96 is Typing
by pegasusgal
Summary: Denis and his friend Annie have a really creepy chat, when Annie finds someone strange in her garden...


Annie96 is typing...

chapter 1

Denis POV:

I was up late studying when I got a text from Annie.

"you asleep?" she says.

I smile and reply"No..guess you're not either :p"

I stop writing and clear my books away. I secretly have a crush on Annie. She doesn't know but I hope we can be an item some day.

She replys back"can't...its the wind...sounds like cats fighting. whats your excuse? :p"

I smile at her cheesy excuse. She's always making hilarious remarks about her or her friends. It's adorable!

"studying :("

I know, I know I cleared my books away but... I wanted her to feel bad for me. But I ended up with a joke...

"so thats what the call the new porn now?:p"

I can't stop smiling. I just... love her...so much.

"Annie! wtf " I sniggered.

"not denying it?:p"

I'm so happy she's texting me. Once I met her...I knew she was the one. She wasn't like the other girls. She was funny, considerate and brought a smile to my face. Everyday we'd spend every minute together. We're ment to be.

" I still can't belive what Johnny did today!" I say changing the subject.

Johnny is the most nerdiest boy at our school. But today he stoll the teachers leason plans so we could all sketch and play football! He's a champ. For now.

Annie agrees" me niether... that boy has issues.."

"wtf the wind is so loud..it doesn't sound normal lol"

I look out the my bedroom window. It's tipping it down with rain.

"no wind over here. just rain." I reply (truthfully this time;)

"lucky you. i need my beauty sleep!:)" she says

I feel in a happy mood so I deside to make a pick up line...

"Damn right you do!;p"

"what? you mean i look"

I smile cheekily. It worked. I looked out my window. She lives two roads back from me. Maybe I could see her? But then I get a rather concerning text...

"shoot i think i heard foot steps on the gravel outside"...

Chapter 2

Annie POV:

I heard footsteps on the gravel outside. They keep get closer. There's something odd about them.

Denis says"get your crazy dad to check it out!:p"

I have a really big crush on denis. He's so sweet and... I did nearly kiss him once. It was at the christmas prom. I was in the bathroom putting on a new layer of lipstick on. I came out and Denis was standing under a bunch of misltoe having some punch. He saw me and gave me a cheeky smile. I walked over and he put his punch down. I smiled and blushed looking up at the misltoe. He noiticed and smirked at me flirtily. He looked into my eyes and I into his. We came in closer like a magnet was pulling us together. I closed my eyes. But suddenly the misltoe fell down onto my head. I ended up running back to the bathroom and spending the rest of the prom in there.

I replyed a little worried"i'm home alone! the fam are on holiday remember? i told you this!"

I started biting my finger nails anxiously, listening out for any more signs of movement.

denis replys" really? Till when? We should hang out :D!"

I smile but I still had worried butterflies in my tummy.I reply...

"they really sound like footsteps, but there's something odd about them.. I should look out the window but my bed is so warm!"

I clutch my Bibi. Bibi was the first toy I every had. It was given to me when I was born. It's a big cuddly stuffed bird. It's blue and it has beaded feathers on its tail. I love him.

denis scares me even more and texts...

"sure you wanna look out the window when you're alone?what if there really is someone in your garden looking up at you?:p"

I glare at the text. He's not taking this seriously! He's normally so understanding!

"NOT FUNNY DENIS!"

" Wow chill... i'm sure it's nothing"

I can't chill. It was the first time I had been left home alone. What if someone really was outside? What would I do? Call the cops?I was starting to sweat. My palms especially. I desided that I should check. For my safety and the houses.

"gonna check brb"...

Chapter 3

Denis POV:

I wait nervously at my desk, fiddiling with my lucky pen. It has a football pen rubber on the top. the body is a grass green colour. I try to cheer her up by saying...

"if there's something strange in your nieghborhood"

"who ya gonna call?"

I laugh at my own joke. But as soon as I get the text back...I frown in fear...

"Denis theres someone in the garden!"

"what really?"

"yes! i can see a mans back!"

I froze. She can't be telling the truth. She can't! I ask interested...

"Whats he doing?"

"he's...looking for something..on his hands and knees in the bushes..."

I bite my nails. I try to make a joke...

"haha he must be high... probably looking for his drink :p"

It didn't work.

" denis this is serious! what should i do?"

She seemed really stressed. I felt bad for the way I was acting so I decided to act serious.

"nothing? he'll probably go away by himself :)"

I really hoped she wouldn't worry about it. But she did.

"omg now he's digging with his bare hands.. he's ruining the garden!"

"shoot hes turning around!"

I ask...

"what does he look like?"

I wait for a few seconds, biting my finger nails even though they're already extremely short. I get into my bed and think. I can't call my mom, she's working late tonight. I can't call my dad because he's in Florida with his family. And I can't call my sister because she's at uni. What could I do? Go over and beat this guy up? No way! He would fight back, and I don't know much about martial arts. I smoulder at the reply I get...

"WTF DENIS THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"What?"

I have no idea what she means so I wait cautiously, staring eagerly at my phone.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?"

I look confused at my phone screen. What is she talking about? I was at home. Alone. She was really scaring me.

"What are you talking about?"

I get up out of my bed and pace back and forth across my room. She's probably pranking me. Right? I hope so...

"i can see that its you! in my garden! how are you writing without touching your phone? look up! i'm by the window can't you hear me banging on it?"

Now I'm getting scared. I wasn't in her garden. I was at home. I shook as I tried to text back...

"Frick annie now you're scaring me too... I'm definitely not in your garden. That's not me."

I was sweating. My hair was in a shaggy mess. I didn't bother getting up and combing it. I was in such shock I couldn't move.

"STOP PLAYING AROUND. i can see your face. and youre wearing that stupid football jacket your so proud of!"

I burned up in anger. Why was she blaming me?Her best friend. I refused to take this as and answer and messaged back...

"it must be someone how looks like me.. honestly annie I'm at home. I wouldn't play you around like that.. :)"

I added a smiley face just to chear her up a bit. But - once again- it didn't work...

"it must be a friend of yours denis.. playing a sick prank.. how else would he be wearing your jacket?"

I think. When I joined the football team all of the team mates to a jacket with their name on it. It had to be one of my friends.

"there are loads of jackets like that! my friends don't look anything like me... you must have me on your mind ;)"

I sighed. It had to be my friend. How else would he have the same looking jacket. My friends are pranksters. It was definitely one of them.

"hes digging again."

I kept trying to make myself believe that it was my friends, but... something wasn't right...

"Fricking leave already!"

I get really conserned. I'm scared for her. What if something happened to her? I would never forgive myself. I suddenly had a crazy idea. It was really risky, but it might save Annie's life. Or at least her house.

"annie, do you have a gun in your house?"

I know it's crazy but... it could work.

"dont be stupid denis. i couldn't shoot anyone."

I realised it would be illegal to shoot someone, even if they're trespassing.

"you don't have to use it. just show that your carrying."

I know that's still stupid, but what else could she do? Hide? No way.

"doesn't that jacket have your name on the back?"

It was obvious. She's seen me in it before. I said...

"yeah the team all got one with their name on"

The day I got my jacket, I was so proud. I wore it everyday to school and everyone gave my a thumbs up or a "hey, cool jacket!". It was brilliant. She replied...

"I can see you frickin' name!"

"what"

She was furious.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DENIS!"

I got up and looked in my closet. My jacket was hanging on my golden hanger. I went stiff. My eyes watered. I backed away in pure fright. How can this...stanger have my jacket... when it's right here? I sat down, fretful. I typed back...

"Annie that jackets in my closet..."

I shivered in fear when she replyed...

"FRICK HES SEEN ME"

"WHY IS HE SMILING LIKE THAT"

"HES COMING..."

To be continued...


End file.
